The Last Letter
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ti amo per sempre.... -Update Last Chapter-
1. First Letter

Title : Last Letter

Genre : Angst/romance

Rated : T

Disclaimed : KHR Belong to Amano Akira!

A/N :

Wah saya terharu sama pembaca yang bilang ffic yang dulu2 bagus ;A; padahal dikirain garing ternyata ga ;w; oh iya, buat **CrusedCrystal** maaf, saya emang orangnya cman bisa buat angst ;w; g bisa bikin yang lainnya :P ini juga angst sih dan tetep D18! jadi silahkan dibaca~

+ : Colaborate with **Chercez d Arisato** yang mau lihat versi lainnya dan juga versi inggris silahkan dilihat di profile dia klo dah slesai :P

Markas Vongola dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang dari keluarga mafia lainnya. Lily putih bertebaran disekitar hutan maple yang berada didekat sana. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas hitam keluar dari tempat itu tanpa suara.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang pemimpin vongola keluar dari tempat itu paling akhir. Dia melihat kearah sekitarnya dan juga kedalam hutan itu, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada pada saat pemakaman itu. Tetapi nyatanya dia tidak menemukan orang itu dimanapun.

Pada akhirnya, setelah yakin orang itu tidak ada dimanapun juga, Tsuna mencoba untuk mencarinya disatu-satunya tempat yang tersisa. Sebuah ruangan yang didalam pintunya terdapat lambang Vongola Cloud Guardian. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Tsuna membuka pintu itu dan mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Dan ternyata laki-laki berambut kuning itu sedang duduk dikursi dan menghadap kearah jendela.

Tsuna menghela nafas dan menghampiri orang itu. Menepuk pundaknya pelan, tsuna mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Aku tahu Dino-san... Kau masih sedih karena kematian Hibari-san..." Tsuna melihat Dino dengan tatapan sedih dan juga khawatir. "Aku dan juga yang lainnya juga merasakannya..."

"Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan dengan tidak datang kepemakaman Hibari-san, Dino-san..." Lanjut Tsuna, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Dino. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Dino.

"..." Dino hanya bisa terdiam dan tetap melihat kearah sebuah bingkai yang terletak didepan foto itu. Tsuna yang melihat pandangan Dino tidak tertuju padanya, melihat kearah bingkai itu dan sejenak terkejut. Tsuna menutup matanya dan seperti sedang menahan tangisnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Dino dan akhirnya keluar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Dino hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kearah foto yang ada didepannya itu. Pandangannya kosong dan dingin, dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan emosi apapun. Sedih, senang, marah, dia tidak bisa lagi merasakannya. Hatinya sudah membeku semenjak kematian Hibari. Emosinya sedikit demi sedikit terkisis dan kekosongan mulai menyelimutinya. Tetapi, nyatanya dia menerima begitu saja...

_"Kau Kyouya Hibari?"  
"Siapa kau...?"  
"Aku bisa dikatakan sebagai kakak Tsuna dan juga punya hubunga dengan Reborn. Aku kemari ingin menanyakan tentang cincin yang mempunyai lambang awan itu."  
"Oh, bayi itu? Kau pasti orang yang kuat, aku tidak perduli dengan cincin itu selama aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati."_

---x---

"Dino... Dino..." Hibird yang sudah kehilangan tuannya, sekarang ini lebih suka menghilang ditengah hutan pohon mapel itu. Kalau saja dia keluar dari hutan itu, dia hanya berada dibahu atau disekitar Dino. Mungkin dia pergi ketengah hutan itu karena mencari Hibari. Sementara Dino, karena dia selalu berada disebelah Kyouya ketika dia masih hidup.

Biasanya, semenjak kematian Hibari, Dino tidak memperdulikan Hibird yang terbang diatasnya atau hinggap dipundaknya. Tetapi, saat itu ada sesuatu yang juga dibawa oleh Hibird. Sebuah surat yang sepertinya memang dia bawakan untuk Dino saat itu.

"Surat apa itu Hibird..." Dino mencoba untuk menyentuh Hibird dan mengelusnya sebelum dia mengambil surat itu. Dan mencoba untuk menemukan nama pengirim surat itu. Tetapi semua itu nihil, tidak ada sebuah tulisanpun di amplop yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Hibari, Hibari..." Hibird seperti memanggil Hibari yang tidak ada disana. Tetapi, Dino menyadarinya dan dengan cepat membuka surat yang ada disana.

_To, Cavallone_

_Aku yakin,_

_Ketika kau mendapatkan surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini...  
Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihatmu, mendengarmu, dan juga menyentuhmu...  
Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu ketika melihat surat ini...  
Kau yang selalu tersenyum, selalu menghiburku walaupun aku menanggapinya dengan dingin...  
Kau selalu ada disaat aku ada, Kau selalu mendengarkan apapun yang aku katakan, sesakit apapun..._

_Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepadamu dan juga yang lain...  
Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang yang paling berharga bagiku...  
Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melindungiku, ingin selalu menjagaku selamanya...  
Kau selalu beranggapan kau tidak pernah melindungiku dan hanya membuatku terluka.  
Tetapi, tanpa kau sadari kau selalu melindungi perasaanku Cavallone...  
Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu..._

_..._

_Mungkin tidak sekarang,_

_Aku akan menunggumu ditempat itu..._

_Kuharap kau bisa menemukannya..._

Dino hanya tersentak dan terdiam ketika melihat surat itu. Surat yang walaupun tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Dino tahu yang menulisnya adalah Kyouya. Menaruh surat itu di meja dan hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika membacanya. Tidak mengerti? Ya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dituliskan oleh surat itu. Sudah cukup dia tidak bisa menangis lagi semenjak kematian Kyouya yang mendadak itu.

----------x--------

_"Temui aku di tempat biasa jam 12 malam, oke Kyouya!" _

"..." Kyouya hanya berjalan menuju kekediaman Cavallone ketika itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Dino sampai memanggilnya kesana, tetapi Kyouya tetap pergi ketempat itu. Ketika dia akan memasuki kediaman orang itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya. Sekelompok orang yang berkumpul didepan tempat Cavallone.

"Penyerangan akan dilakukan malam ini... Ketika penjaga dan anak buah didalam rumah mulai berkurang, kita menyusup dan bunuh pemimpin Cavallone..." Hibari terkejut mendengar kata-kata salah seorang dari mereka. Menatap mereka tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghabisi mereka sekarang.

-x-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Suasana dikediaman Cavallone tampak tenang dan sepi. Beberapa pengawal sudah terlelap karena memang disuruh oleh boss mereka. Tampak beberapa orang yang berkumpul siang itu sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman Cavallone setelah membuat penjaga rumah itu pingsan.

"Rencana akan dimuali sekarang..." seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka memberi komando dengan komunikasi jarak jauh. "apakah semuanya sudah siap di posisi?"

"Kami sudah si- UAGH!" beberapa orang yang dihubungi tiba-tiba seperti diserang oleh seseorang. Sang pemimpin penyerangan terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hei ada apa?"

"Siapa kau?" suara disebrang sana seperti terjadi perkelahian. Lalu suara itu digantikan dengan sunyi senyap. Tidak ada suara siapapun tetapi telpon belum diputus oleh orang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Sepertinya rencanamu tidak berjalan mulus..." ternyata yang memegang alat komunikasi mereka adalah Hibari.

"S-siapa kau!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa aku... Tetapi, kalau kau menyetuh Cavallone sedikit saja... Aku akan membunuhmu..." Hibari mengatakan hal itu dan menutup handphonenya.

Orang itu terlihat terkejut dan segera masuk kedalam hutan tempat para anggotanya mengepung markas Cavallone. Tetapi yang ada disana hanya Hibari dengan memegang tonfa penuh dengan darah dan juga beberapa anak buahnya yang tumbang didepan Hibari.

"Kau datang juga..." Hibari melihat orang itu dan mengangkan tonfanya yang sudah diselimuti oleh flame ungu miliknya. "Aku akan menghabisimu dengan segera..."

"..." Orang itu terlihat berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum melihat Hibari. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, sebuah peluru menembus tubuh Hibari diikuti beberapa peluru yang juga menembus tubuhnya.

Dengan peluru sebanyak itu yang menembus tubuhnya, seorang Hibari Kyouyapun pasti akan tumbang. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Hibari. "Kau fikir, aku menyerang keluarga Cavallone tanpa persiapan yang matang...? sekarang, kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa dan aku akan membunuh Dino Cavallone, jangan menghalangiku..."

Orang itu akan pergi, tetapi Hibari langsung menatap orang itu dan berdiri kembali walaupun dengan susah payah. Tatapan membunuh yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang gemetar dan juga dengan luka seperti itu. "Sampai kapanpun... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu maju selangkahpun..."

--x--

Dino masih menunggu Hibari dengan penuh harapan. Dia menunggu ditengah hutan itu, didepan danau yang sering mereka kunjungi ditempat itu. Waktu sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul 12 tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hibari yang datang menemuinya. Dino hanya menghela nafas dan tetap menunggu Hibari.

"Apakah dia benar-benar tidak datang..."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Hibari akan datang. "Hah... 5 Mei... Selamat ulang tahun Kyouya... Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak datang..."

BANG!

Baru saja Dino mengatakan hal itu, suara tembakan menggema ditempat itu dan membuatnya langsung merasakan firasat buruk. "K-Kyouya...?"

DRRRRR

Handphone Dino berbunyi, dan dilayar tertulis Kyouya.

"K-Kyouya? Kau ada dimana?" Dino langsung menjawab dan yang terdengar bukan suara Hibari tetapi suara Romario yang terdengar sangat pelan disana.

"Dino-sama..."

--x--

Dino segera berlari ketempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Romario. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia ingin segera sampai disana dan melihat apakah rasa tidak tenang ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kyouya!" Dino melihat kearah Romario dan yang lainnya yang sekarang ini mengerumuni salah satu pohon yang ada disana. Dibawah pohon itu, beberapa orang tumbang dan disana Hibari tergeletak dengan darah ditubuhnya. Luka-luka itu terlihat sangat parah. Dino segera mendekatinya dan melihat keadaan Hibari.

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino mencoba untuk memegang tangan Hibari yang mulai dingin. Hujan tiba-tiba membasahi tempat itu dan membasahi tubuh Hibari, Dino, dan yang lainnya. "Kyouya... Jawab aku! Ada apa sebenarnya ini Romario!"

"Kyouya-san... Melawan orang-orang yang berencana untuk membunuh anda Dino-sama..." Dino melihat kearah Romario dengan wajah tidak percaya dan melihat kearah Hibari lagi.

"Kyouya.... benarkah itu Kyouya..." Dino memegang pipi Hibari. tangannya bergetar ketika itu. "Kyouya..."

"..." Hibari yang seharusnya sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi, menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Dino. "Hei..."

Dino tersentak dan melihat kearah Hibari. "K-Kyouya, kau masih sadar? Cepat Romario, panggil ambulance sekarang juga! Kyouya, tetaplah disampingku... jangan pergi kemanapun juga..."

Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang sekarang ini tidak terlihat jelas olehnya selain karena hujan, juga karena rasa lelah yang mulai menjalar. Tetapi dia tersenyum, tersenyum lembut hal yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan bahkan kepada Dino sekalipun. "Aku... Tidak bisa lagi berada disampingmu Dino... Kau tidak bisa melawan perasaanmu... Kau tahu aku akan pergi..." Dino hanya bisa diam dan melihat Hibari.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka ini... Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyouya..." Dino mencoba untuk mempererat genggamannya dan berusaha tetap membuat Hibari sadar. "Aku... tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyouya... Kumohon..."

Hibari memegang pipi Dino dan akan menghapus air mata Dino yang akan keluar itu. "Tidak seperti kau saja... Aku tidak apa-apa, aku melawan mereka bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini bodoh..." Hibari terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Luka ditubuhnyapun mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyouya, jangan berbicara dulu!" Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan darah tetapi percuma. Pandangan Hibari mulai memudar, dia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang mulai melemah... dan melemah...

"Dino..." Hibari dengan sisa kekuatannya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Dino dan mencium pipinya serta membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Dino sebelum tangannya terjatuh dan pandangannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

_Grazie per tutto e io ti amo*_

_---x---  
_

"Kyouya..." Dino menutupi wajahnya dan terdiam untuk sejenak. Hibird tetap bertengger dibahu Dino dan diam saja.

"Dino...Dino..." Hibird mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Dino sambil mematuk-matuk surat itu. Dino sadar, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan surat kedua. Tetapi dimana...

Memikirkan semua hal itu beberapa saat sebelum Hibird memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya kedalam amplop seperti mencari sesuatu disana. "hibird, apa yang kau lakukan...?" Dino menarik kembali Hibird keluar dan melihat apa yang dicarinya. Didalam mulutnya, terdapat serpihan daun. Dino segera mengambilnya dan melihat daun itu.

"Daun..." Dino melihat daun itu dengan seksama dan menyadarinya. "Ini daun Maple... Tapi-" Melihat daun itu Dino teringat akan sesuatu. Dia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dino-sama, apa yang kau-" Romario melihat Dino yang berlari. Tetapi, Dino tidak melihatnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

===========x==========-

M-Maaf, ini maunya gw bikin jadi 1 chap aja, tapi ternyata g bisa =A= ya sudahlah, saya bikin 2 chapter~

Kurang angst ya?

Garing ya?

;w;

Yang pasti Hibari n Dino dipastikan OOC! XD

Maaf deh, silahkan flame aja klo kurang angst atau garing A yang penting ripiu ya~

*terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan aku mencintaimu...


	2. Last Letter

Title : The Last Letter (Final Chapter -second letters-)

Author : Rion Fuyushita

Genre : angst/romance

rated : T

A/N : Yak, sebenernya sudah ada chapter 2 pas chapter 1 dibuat, tapi lupa di copy paste XP jadi baru skarang deh diterbitin~ Makasih ya buat yang baca ;w; terutama pembaca setia saya XD *emang ada?* **Ruuichi Arisawa, CursedCrystal, dan Ish XD (gw suka Namimori Host club anda~) **silahkan nikmati chapter dua ini (_ _)

+ : still collaboration with **Cherchez de Arisato**

Berlari dan terus berlari, Dino sampai tepat didepan hutan maple yang sekarang ini daunnya berubah menjadi cokelat. Dia melihat kearah hutan itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan.

Berjalan menuju kedalam hutan itu, seakan melihat bayangannya ketika bersama dengan Kyouya.

_"Kyouya, ayo ikut aku... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." _

Terus berjalan sambil dibayang-bayangi oleh kenangan itu membuat Dino hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat semuanya seakan kejadian itu berulang didepan matanya. Ketika dia menarik tangan Kyouya menuju ketengah hutan itu.

Seakan mengikuti bayangan itu, akhirnya dia tiba disebuah tempat. Sebuah danau yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon maple itu, beberapa daunnya berguguran dan mengapung ditepi danau itu.

Dino memejamkan matanya dan mengingat semua hal yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Hibari. Ketika dia berlatih bersama dengan Hibari, ketika natal pertamanya bersama dengan Hibari, tahun baru, ulang tahun Hibari dan juga ulang tahunnya. Semuanya berputar seperti kaset yang memulai film didalam kepalanya.

Mengingat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lupakan sama sekali, ketika malam natalnya bersama dengan Hibari satu tahun yang lalu. Natal terakhirnya bersama dengan Hibari sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Dino utnuk selamanya.

----x----

"Kyouya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini!" Dino memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi. Hibari yang hanya diam dan melihat kado itu terlihat bingung.

"untuk apa...?" Tetapi Hibari tetap mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Melihat isi dari kotak itu, adalah sebuah tonfa baru yang dibelikan oleh Dino untuknya. "Apa maksud ini semua...?"

"Aku membelikanmu tonfa baru, tonfa milikmu sudah sangat lama dan sedikit berkarat. Jadi aku membelikanmu yang baru..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan menunggu reaksi Hibari yang ingin dia lihat.

"..." Hibari terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah Dino. Tatapannya bukanlah tatapan yang ingin dilihat oleh Dino. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai kado itu. "Aku tidak butuh ini... cukup hanya tonfa ini yang akan menjadi senjataku..." tanpa basa basi Kyouya langsung melempar tonfa itu kedalam danau.

"K-Kyouya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dino terkejut dan melihat kearah danau itu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyelam kedalamnya dalam keadaan air yang dingin seperti ini.

"Benda seperti itu hanya mengganggu saja..." Kyouya membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari danau itu. Dino hanya bisa diam dan melihat Kyouya. Walaupun dia kecewa karena hadiah darinya ditolak, Dino masih tersenyum dan melihat Kyouya.

"Itulah Kyouya yang aku tahu..." Dino berjalan dan mengejar Hibari.

------x-----

Dino melihat kearah danau itu dan tertawa mengingat peristiwa itu. Sampai sekarangpun mungkin tonfa itu masih ada didalam danau karena tidak ada yang tahu dan berani memasuki tempat ini.

"Lalu..." Dino melihat kedalam surat itu dan membacanya sekali lagi. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Kyouya..." dino melihat kearah atas dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Hibird yang terbang diatas danau itu berputar-putar seperti ada yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Dino.

"Hibird apa yang-" ketika Dino akan memanggil Hibird, dia teringat dengan yang dikatakan oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang bertugas untuk menjaga tempat itu.

_"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, beberapa penjaga melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya menyusup kedalam hutan..."_

_"Tetapi ketika beberapa penjaga akan mencarinya, malam penjaga-penjaga itu pingsan ditengah hutan dan orang itu menghilang."_

_"Tetapi untunglah tidak ada yang terluka, mungkin itu hanya perasaan kami saja..."_

_"Tetapi bukankah terdengar juga ada seseorang yang ternggelam didalam danau itu?"_

"Tidak.... mungkin..." Dino melihat kearah Hibird yang masih terbang diatas danau itu. Dino segera membuka baju dan menyelam kearah tengah danau. Mencari benda yang seharusnya ada didalam sana.

Menemukan benda yang dicari, dengan cepat Dino segera keluar dan menuju kedaratan bersama dengan Hibird yang mengikutinya dan bertengger dibahu Dino. Sebuah tonfa yang basah tetapi masih terlihat bagus. Itu adalah tonfa yang diberikan oleh Dino beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika natal terakhir mereka.

"tonfa ini..." Dino mencoba untuk melihat keseluruhan tonfa itu. Seharusnya, jika memang tonfa itu berada ddialam danau selama beberapa bulan ini, tonfa itu pasti dipenuhi oleh lumut dan juga sudah berkarat. Tetapi, saat ini tonfa itu terlihat bersih walaupun ada sedikit lumut yang menempel, tidak ada sedikitpun karat yang ada disana.

"jadi..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan melihat tonfa itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau mengambilnya lagi Kyouya..." Dino hanya memegang tonfa itu dengan erat dan memeluknya. Tertunduk dan mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang akan keluar untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak Kyouya tewas didepan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, tonfa yang dipegang oleh Dino terbuka atasnya dan didalamnya ada sebuah lubang tempat menyimpan sesuatu. Dino yang sedikit terkejut lalu tertawa kecil. "Tetap saja, kau suka memainkan benda-benda seperti ini..."

Dino segera melihat apa yang ada didalam tonfa itu. Sebuah surat lain yang sepertinya menggunakan kertas yang sama dengan surat yang dibawa oleh Hibird. Dengan perlahan sekali lagi dia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Kau menemukannya...?  
Aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya Dino...  
Dan sekarang, aku akan menjawabnya tentang alasanku selalu menutup hatiku kepada orang lain._

_Sejak dulu, aku mempunyai penyakit berat...  
Aku bisa mati kapanpun juga...  
Bahkan mungkin setelah aku menulis surat ini aku bisa saja mati...  
Bodoh bukan, aku yang selalu saja tidak percaya dengan takdir  
Ternyata bisa dipermainkan dengan mudahnya oleh takdir._

_Aku selalu menutupi diriku dari orang lain karena aku takut...  
Aku selalu takut jika aku dekat dengan seseorang, mereka akan mengalami kesedihan yang sangat ketika aku mati...  
Aku tidak ingin mereka seperti itu...  
Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat mereka membenciku._

_Dan sepertinya itu berhasil..._

_Sampai aku bertemu denganmu...  
Kau berbeda...  
Ketika aku melihatmu, Aku takut kalau aku akan mengenalku...  
Ketika ternyata aku mengenalmu, Aku takut jatuh hati padamu,  
Ketika pada akhirnya aku menyayangimu, Aku takut kalau aku akan menyakitimu..._

_Aku selalu bersifat dingin dan ketus padamu, Selalu mengatakan hal yang jahat kepadamu...  
Itu karena aku ingin membuatmu membenciku, Sebelum akhirnya kau merasakan sesuatu yang aku takuti...  
Ketakutanku adalah kau merasakan kesedihan,_

_Kesedihan akan kematianku..._

_Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa...  
Rasa sayangku padamu melebihi ketakutanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu sampai akhir..._

_Satu hal yang aku inginkan darimu...  
Janganlah bersedih karena kematianku...  
Jika tidak bisa, Lupakanlah aku pernah ada didalam kehidupanmu...  
Karena yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah_

_Kau selalu bahagia..._

Terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. "Aku gagal... Aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu... Bahkan aku membuatmu khawatir meskipun tahu kau akan meninggalkanku..." Dino hanya tertawa, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang sekarang ini keluar.

"Kau selalu saja bisa melihat keadaanku, tetapi aku sendiri... Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sedang sakit Kyouya..."

---x---

Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya langsung menuju ketempat Dino setelah mendengar Romario mengabarkan tentang Dino yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju keluar ruangan itu. "Romario-san, apakah Dino-san sudah kembali?"

Romario yang melihat Tsuna dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri mereka dengan wajah khawatir. "Tidak... sudah 3 jam berlalu dan tidak ada kabar dari Dino-sama..."

"Apakah..." Tsuna berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan melihat kesekitarnya. "Kita harus menemukan Dino-san sekarang..."

"Ada apa denganku?" Dino yang kembali dari hutan itu dan melihat Tsuna dan yang lainnya ada disana. Dia tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menghampiri mereka. "Ah maaf Romario, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan tadi jadi aku terburu-buru..."

Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan melihat Dino yang sekarang ini sudah bersikap seperti biasa ketika Kyouya masih ada. Dibahu Dino Hibird juga masih bertengger dan tertidur.

"Dino-san... Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tsuna mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau Dino tidak apa-apa.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku Tsuna..." Dino tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tsuna. "Tsuna..." Dino melihat Tsuna dengan senyuman lembut. "Bisa aku menemuinya...?"

Tsuna yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino hanya mengangguk sambil tetap khawatir dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

----x----

Mereka tiba disebuah hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon maple. Sama seperti hutan didekat kediaman Cavallone. Tetapi, ini adalah hutan yang terletak didekat markas vongola. Disinilah, sesuai dengan permintaan Hibari dia ditempatkan. Dino dan Tsuna beserta dengan yang lainnya sekarang ada disana, didepan sebuah peti mati dengan gambar lambang cloud guardian Vongola.

"Kyouya..." Dino berjalan kesebelah peti itu. Membukanya sedikit dan melihat kearah Kyouya yang tertidur dengan tenangnya disana. "Dia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur seperti biasa... Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini..."

Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah yang lainnya yang berada dibelakangnya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua meninggalkan Dino dan juga Hibari. "Kami akan menemuimu lagi beberapa saat lagi Dino-san..." Tsuna tersenyum pada Dino.

Dino hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah Hibari. "Sekarang ini... sepertinya aku lebih menyukai kau mati seperti ini daripada harus melihatmu menderita karena penyakitmu Kyouya..." meletakkan tonfa yang dia temukan di danau itu dan memegang tangan Hibari yang sudah dingin dan pucat itu. Tangan yang satunya memegang dan mengelus pipi Hibari.

"Sebenarnya... Tanpa kau katakanpun, aku selalu ingin mencoba untuk melupakanmu... Aku kasihan pada Tsuna dan yang lainnya yang terus menghawatirkanku... Tetapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa... Aku terlalu mencintaimu... Melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini..." Dino tersenyum dan mencium tangan Hibari dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku memanggilmu waktu itu bukan hanya karena ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu..." Dino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas merah dan juga pita putih dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin perak yang sederhana tetapi dengan ukiran yang sangat indah ada didalam sana. "Walaupun mungkin, semua orang menentang... Aku selalu ingin memberikanmu ini..." Dino tersenyum lembut dan memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis Kyouya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya mencium tangannya.

_mi vuoi sposare?**_

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Kyouya... Apapun yang terjadi..." Dino tersenyum dan mencium dahi Kyouya. "Aku... lelah... Mungkin aku akan menutup mataku sebentar, dan mungkin akan bertemu denganmu ketika aku membuka mata... Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku tidur... Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu..."_  
_

_Ti amo per sempre ***_

_----x----_

Tsuna yang merasa sudah terlalu lama untuk Dino berada disana memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ketempat Hibari. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak ketika itu, disepanjang perjalanan dia terus berdoa semoga ini semua hanyalah ketakutannya saja. Dino bukanlah orang yang berfikiran pendek seperti itu, dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sambil berlari.

"Dino-san... Sudah saatnya untuk-" Tsuna terbelalak melihat Dino yang tidak bergerak dan seakan tertidur disamping peti mati Hibari. Mencoba untuk tetap bersifat tenang, dan berfikiran positif Tsuna terus berfikir kalau Dino mungkin hanya kelelahan dan tertidur disana. "Dino-san... Kau akan sakit jika tertidur disini..." Tsuna memegang bahu Dino dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Tetapi, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Dino yang menunjukkan kalau dia mendengar Tsuna. Tsuna mencoba untuk mendengar degup jantung dari Dino, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tsuna hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menahan tangisnya yang pada akhirnya pecah. Tsuna menyadari, tidak akan ada lagi Dino yang dia kenal, tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang bisa dianggapnya sebagai kakak, yang ada hanyalah kenangan tentangnya yang tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun.

Tsuna yang beberapa saat membatu akhirnya memanggil anak buahnya untuk membawa Dino. Tetapi, ketika dia dibawa satu hal yang disadari oleh Tsuna. Ketika Dino diangkat, sebuah botol kecil terjatuh dan isinya tidak ada sama sekali. Sementara, tangan Dino yang satunya terus memegang tangan Hibari dan susah untuk dilepaskan seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

_===x===_

_....._

__A-aneh ya...?

Dino ikutan mati pake racun T.T

reader : IKUTAN ROMEO N BIANCHI LW!*lempar pake bakiak*

GYAAA DX maunya sih mati tenggelam sambil bawa mayat Kyouya, tapi kenapa jadi ekstrim horror ya? Bayangin Dino ngegali kuburan Kyouya trus dia pake bawa2 mayat Hibari ke danau itu trus tenggelem o_o Mending gini deh =="

S-Silahkan kalau ada kritik karena kurang angst atau apapun ;A;

Dictionary!

_**mi vuoi sposare? Will you marry me? Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?_

_***__Ti amo per sempre I love you forever Aku mencintaimu selamanya...  
_


End file.
